The Artist and the Guardians
by LitheBunnyQ
Summary: This is a story I decided to work on after seeing the movie Rise of the Guguardians. It is an OC Guardian and I have not figured out if it will be an OCxBunnymund or OCxJack Frost please RxR and I also apologize for the lack of spacing and paragraphs I am trying to fix that.


This is the story of how I died, and the story of how my life as an immortal started. This is my life; as a Guardian. It started with me feeling cold, so extremely cold, and a slight pang in my back as I felt myself land on my feet on a soft dirt path. 'Where am I?' I thought as I looked around. 'Who am I?' I asked next as I took in the dark forest that felt like it was encasing me. Then clouds cleared as if a fan was pushing them away until the moon shone brilliantly through the trees and beamed down on me. 'You are Quinnjamin or "The Inventor", stay close to that there at your feet.' Was said in my head, and I looked down at my feet to see a black-tipped stick and pieces of parchment with drawings scattered in a large circle. 'Why?' I asked as I looked towards the moon with a confused face. But the clouds were drawn back together and it started to rain, heavily. The rain started in a downpour, drenching me within seconds and I feared for the pieces of parchment for some instinctive reason. I scooped them up into my arms and held them close to my chest. I looked around for any sort of dry spot, but it was to no avial. So I ran, I ran along the now muddy path, skirts in hand, lead by my feet to a little cottage with warm flickering windows.

"Hello?" I called as I knocked on a door with the hand that wasn't hugging the parchment to my average sized breast, but my hand slipped right through the wood. I gave a scream as the wind picked up and the sky erupted with thunder. "What's going on?" I asked, my heart racing with fear. But then my feet were suddenly moving inside, moving me through the door and my free hand was soon holding the black-tipped stick as I laid the parchment on a nearby table. Soon my hand was sketching lines and shading until I had this dome shaped thing on a stick with a curve at the end on the paper. I stared at what I had just drawn, and then looked around as to why I would do that. But I saw why, like there was a glow that I was drawn to, and it was around a kid. This kid looked to be nearing the young adult years and he was hunched over his own piece of parchment with a black-tipped stick tapping with the non-black end against it. Then I just had this urge to fold it in half and then bring the corners to the center so that it was a triangle, then folding that triangle in half and folding the corners over and then popped them back out so that it would be able to stand on its own. But instead of leaving it on its own, I blew on it lightly towards the kid. And on command, the paper fell backwards and as it fell off the ledge, and as I made a grab for it, it shot upwards and glided over to the pre-young adult. It circled his head before gliding right into his forehead. The kid looked up all wide eyed with a gasp, like he had been hit with a stroke of genius! The kid then proceeded to draw out what had been on my piece of parchment onto his. And for some strange reason, this brought a smile to my lips. I was able to watch the kid a little longer before I was drawn to my parchment again and was doodling some weird box thing with wheels and horses in front of it.

"Huh, what's this?" I asked and then looked up as if to ask the boy if he knew what it was, or if he had heard me, but when I looked up, the boy was gone. "Huh, that's weird..." I mused to myself. I then got up and proceeded to walk over towards the fire place and sit next to it so that I could rest a little bit. I watched with sleepless eyes as the boy walked back into the room with his arms full of bones, one large stick, and some sort of, canvas it looked like. "Oh hey! What's that for?" I asked as I watched him with a curious expression The boy then took the bones, found the socket area of them, and with some thread, wrapped them together. He tested them so that they could move in sync, and a couple of bones fell out. I laughed quietly, as to not gain his attention, and then found myself bringing my knees to my chest and doodling some sort of mechanical structure of the thread holding the bones together and then going through the stick. It had arrows pointing down along the center structure and arrows pointing up along the bones. "No idea what this is, but okay." I said as I folded it up and threw it at the kid with a, "Here, try this." The paper circled the kids head once more before flying into his forehead once again. The kids' face lit up again as he looked in my general direction, causing me to panic because I thought he was going to start wondering why there's some strange girl in his house. But he didn't. He didn't even recognize there was a person here. "Hello?" I asked, unsure as to why he didn't say or do anything.

I got up and walked over to him and sat in front of him. "Hello?" I asked again, and again he did not respond. I moved to grab his shoulder as he worked with the thread more and my hand went THROUGH him! "WHAT!?" I screamed, stumbling backwards away from the boy and towards the fireplace. I had backed up a little too far and into the fireplace a bit, just enough for the flames to lick at my lower back and send me flying forward to the door as my back screamed in pain. _Or was I actually screaming?_ I ran right into the door this time, like a normal person. So I had to throw it open and fling myself into the rain, not knowing or caring at that moment, that I left my stick and parchment inside with the boy who looked at the open door in fear and shock. The cold rain felt like heaven and hell in one. The coldness of it soothing the burn, but the falling of the heavy raindrops hitting the sensitive area stung like a thousand bee stings with each drop. My shirt was falling forward off my chest with the weight of the water so I grabbed it and tore it off of my body and looked at it. The idea to tie the scraps together came to mind but then a better idea as to take the bigger pieces and tie THEM together made more sense. So that's what I did.

I slipped it back over my back and noticed an odd breeze coming from my lower area. I felt around to find holes in my skirt as well, so following the idea to create a miniature pouch, a couple of them actually, and then turned around at the sound of a door closing. 'Oh no...' I thought as I remembered what I had left inside. I walked over to the window and looked in to see my stick and parchment sitting next to the fire not moving and not being seen by the boy inside. I stood there watching, waiting for the boy to open the door again, but he didn't. No one would open their doors in this weather. I knocked on the window trying to get his attention as he stood up from his work, cracking his back, near the door, and this startled him, and caused him to slip on the water that had gotten in from when I opened the door. He hit his mouth on the table before falling to the floor._ 'Oops...'_ I thought as I realized that, that was my fault. He stood up with blood on his lips as he pulled out a tooth. His eyes lit up in joy as he rushed through another doorway. He came back quickly and dowsed the fire before leaving once more, leaving me outside in the cold, and now, the dark. There was some dark chuckling in the woods and it caused a chill to run down my aching and numbing back. So, I did the best idea that came to my mind, and climbed up onto the roof, with shaking arms, and carefully stepped across the wet surface over to the chimney.

For some reason, this entire time that I've been away from my art set, I've felt weak and worthless. Like I had no purpose without them, like my life was determined to revolve around those two items. As I approached the chimney there was this blur of aqua-green that shot down the column and I followed it out of adrenaline and curiosity. Once I was inside the chimney there was really no way other than down and I landed with a split-second scream and a loud 'THUD!' As I pulled myself from the messy heap of limbs that was me, I could feel the cold draft that was already consuming the small house. I looked up and saw that my supplies were right in my face. I grabbed them and hugged them close to my chest before I remembered my little colored friend and sat on my haunches. The little fellow very soon flew, right into my face. As in 'SMACK' little flying fellow, meet my forehead. "Ow!" I said, covering my head with my hand, still holding my black-tipped stick. There was some squeaking, first weak and hurt but it quickly got in my face and sounded angry. I looked down to see a little hummingbird floating in front of me, holding a, tooth? "Who are you?" I asked the thing. It quieted at my comment and looked at me like I was crazy, literally looking me up and down almost in disgust. "What?" I asked it, genuinely confused by the little fellows reactions. It gave me a dead pan look and then held up the tooth. "What? A tooth? You certainly got a tooth there little fella." I said with a light laugh. The little guy looked ready to stab me with its long and pointy nose with the look it was giving me. "What?" I asked again. It then held the tooth up once more before smiling real big and placing the tooth under a piece of parchment that I hadn't grabbed. It then took my stick and flew, slightly awkwardly considering that the stick is easily twice its size, but none the less flew under my parchment and then flew back out with the tooth. And three...two...one...cue light-bulb _'What's a light-bulb?'_ I thought briefly. "You're the tooth fairy?!" I asked, my excitement almost uncontrollable. The fairy gave a sigh of relief and smiled before nodding. "Oh my gosh! How do you do it? How do you get to everyones' house every night?" I asked quickly. It squeaked in a tone that sounded modest, but that's all it was...squeaks. I felt slightly stupid as I tried to understand the fella. And it could probably tell because it trailed off after seeing my face, looking as confused as me. "Sorry there little fella, but I don't understand you." I said sadly. The fairy looked down before looking back up and nuzzled my hand up and open before, very slowly, putting the tooth in my hand, with a look that said; "Lose this and you're dead." I nodded before the fairy dove under the parchment. It came back up with my stick and, with much effort, wrote; "Wait here" on the parchment.

"O-okay..." I said, surprised by the smiling fairy. I held the tooth out to the little fairy and it took it with a smile and then with a nod, as to say; "I'll be back soon," It was gone. "Okay...bye..." I said softly, siting up, thinking about everything that just happened. "I met the tooth fairy..." I said, testing the words on my tongue, and it brought a smile to the lips that those words passed. "I MET the TOOTH FAIRY!" I said, or more rather the giddy little child in me that believed in being extremely excited. I started walking over to the door, stick and parchment in hand, when I remembered that there was still that one from the fairy on the floor. I went over to the parchment and rolled it up and tucked it into the pocket that I created when I had caught fire. I then walked over and out the door, closing it quickly and quietly for the kid was still asleep, and it is EXTREMELY cold outside. I waited, standing next to the door, but I felt like that that was not the best idea, and moved to sit on top of the roof. As I waited I started drawing again, it was this clothing item that went under the dresses and had this curved shape that really brought out the womans features. Even though it looked painful, I wanted to make and wear one... But I'm waiting for my new friend to return so I stayed put and watched the night sky. And watched, and watched, and watched. I waited up on top of that roof until the sun started to come up and peek through the leaves and branches of the surrounding trees. "Maybe, she got busy..." I said to myself as encouragement, I had this nagging feeling that The Toothfairy, had forgotten me. The little bird creature whom I had thought was now a friend,_ 'my first friend...'_ and she forgot me. I couldn't help feeling like nothing so that's what I became. I slipped down from the roof and slunk into the shadows of the trees and just allowed my feet to walk without a set path. And that's how my life went, randomly and suddenly drawing things that I didn't understand. At first, they were simple drawings that were helpful with every day tasks, like that dome on a stick was turned out to be called an UMBRELLA, which kept the rain off of you! Who would've thought?! That became popular, along with that hour glass framing clothing item that was finally sent out from my stack of ideas a few decades ago. That is called a corset, and they are actually very comfortable when they aren't squeezing the life and air out of you and I should know for I'm wearing one and it only gets that tight when I plan to meet with this white haired boy that I met twenty years ago.


End file.
